This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Using 13-labeled glucose, I have labeled a compound (from a bacterial source) with very high incorporation (90%). This labeling has allowed for the structure determination of the compound with the use of carbon-carbon connectivity using the 13C-13C COSY experiment. However, I am attempting to determine the minimum amount of compound necessary to determine the structure with a 13C-13C COSY. With a cryoprobe, the amount of compound needed should be very small. This small amount will allow for the rapid structure determination of compounds when even a very little amount of compound is attainable, a key to research in the field of natural products. This tool could advance the field of structure determination in natural products tremendously. After working on the 13C-13C COSY, I am working on a DQCOSY at natural abundance for 13C.